fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Destruction of Cream's Grotto
Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, and Cosmo the Seedrian led Cream the Rabbit back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what's this is all about?" Cream asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Sonic said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Sonic and his friends pointed ahead and Cream gasped in amazement at the statue of Charmy Bee. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Cream exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. Cream went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Cream said dreamily as she slithered around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Charmy, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Cream then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Vector the Crocodile in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Cream exclaimed. Sonic and his friends hid quickly. Espionage the Chameleon was was a few feet behind Babar. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Babar said angrily. Cosmo bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Babar, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a yellow two tailed fox from drowning?" Babar demanded. "Uncle Babar, I had to!" Cosmo said. "Contact between the animal world and the magical kingdom of families is strictly forbidden! Cosmo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Babar scolded. "He would have died!" Cosmo protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Babar shouted. "You don't even know him!" Cosmo snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Evil Magic Spells, who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Babar shouted. That did it for Cosmo, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE BABAR, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Cosmo gasped and covered her mouth. The Lost Boys, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and Jake gasped as well. Babar looked stunned. "No!" Babar gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a fox! You're a Seedrian!" "I don't care!" Cosmo shouted. "So help me, Cosmo, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Babar said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Babar's Keyblade glowed. Kipper, his friends, and the Lost Boys gasped and ran for cover. Depite Cosmo's pleas, Babar destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE BABAR, NO!!!" Cosmo shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Cosmo looked down and began to sob into her face. Babar's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Kipper walked over to Cosmo and said, "Look, Cosmo. I..." "Just go away." Cosmo said, sobbingly. sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the Seedrian was weeping. Kipper, his friends, and the Lost Boys sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the young seedrian was weeping. Suddenly, Negaduck and Fat Cat got inside the grotto and saw Cosmo crying in sadness. "Poor, poor seedrian." Negaduck said. He and Fat Cat went over to Cosmo. Cosmo was crying. Negaduck began to cry. Fat Cat began to cry. Cosmo, Negaduck, and Fat Cat were crying in the grotto. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction